Another Effect
by KiAnson
Summary: Sequel to Another Look. After admitting his feelings to Azumi, Keitaro wanted to change his life to something he wanted to do. But can his grandma and the girls handle the new changes and his boyfriend? Yaoi, OCC and AU Alert!


Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu but Azumi Morioka is my creation. To understand this one, you have to read the first one; Another Look. Please remember that it's yaoi: Keitaro/Azumi. So if you going to flame for it, I would delete the review or block you. You have been warn about it again. I would state that fic would be graphic later. Of what? Well... if I say why, I would spoil it. If you can't handle it, please stop reading. Thank you.

Keitaro couldn't believe on what he's doing now. After long period of passionate kissing with his new boyfriend, he was sitting on couch with Azumi laid his head on his lap. '_Am I crazy for liking a guy that I meet couple days ago?' _He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's late. I should head home."

"You can spend the night here." Azumi sat up, next to his Keitaro.

The landlord's cheeks turned red. "I don't think that I'm ready for that. I like to be with you but…."

"Keitaro, I'm guessing this is your first relationship ever and I really want us to work. So don't worry about it because we're taking this slow. I can wait." Azumi reassured as he grabbed his lover's hand. "I guess I don't want the night to end."

Keitaro leaned against him. "I don't want to go either but I have to. I got morning chores to do at the dorm."

"After that?" The navy-haired student asked, hopefully.

"I'm free around four or five in the afternoon."

"Good, how about tomorrow night for dinner?"

"I like that."

"Great, it will be our first date."

"It would be my first date, girl or guy." Keitaro admitted.

"Then I'll make sure that you have a great first date." Azumi kissed him on the cheek. Slowly, both male students got out of the apartment. He reluctantly drove his new love home.

At the dorm, Kitsune was still wide awake. Both Naru and Motoko was still angry at Keitaro and refused to talk about their feelings. '_Typical! It's their own faults for denying their own feelings to Keitaro.'_

But she was worried about Keitaro and she couldn't believe that he's still out. '_I know that he's not into Naru anymore but is he really serious about dating Azumi?' _Part of her was glad that he grew a spine yet there was small voice in her head wished that he reminded the same. She was so conflicted with her feelings that she had to take a walk around the dorm.

She heard something by front entrance. She peek through the window and saw her male friend and Azumi approaching the door from a nearby window. The gambler noticed that Keitaro's hand was held by his friend. Azumi must said something funny because he was laughing. Slowly, she inched closer to her landlord and his friend without being seen. She had to know what they're talking about.

"Keitaro, I don't want to leave you here with them."

"Azumi, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it and we'll be seeing each other tomorrow night."

"Are you sure that you can't stay at my place?"

"We're already here and the hot-springs get dirty really quickly."

Azumi was amazed at Keitaro's sudden calmness state. "I can't help it. Those girls aren't safe to be around and I'm constantly worried if you get hurt. How can you be relax? The two young ones are okay but the rest…..."

"It's my job as their landlord to watch over them but as soon I'm done, I get to see you again and I'll be safe with you."

"Right, I'll protect you in my way." Azumi tilted his boyfriend's head up so he can deliver a good night kiss. "I'll see you soon, my Keitaro."

"Good night, Azumi." Keitaro watched his new love walked away from the dorm. Once he couldn't see him, he walked into the dorm. He spotted Kitsune asleep on the couch. Her face was pressed on the sofa pillow. "Kitsune, wake up. You're going to catch a cold if you continue to sleep here." He gently tapped her shoulder.

Slowly, Kitsune sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Keitaro, you're home pretty late."

"Yeah, I had to talk to Azumi about something. I thought Shinobu told you I'm going to head out." Keitaro stated.

"Not this late!" Kitsune pointed out but at same time, trying not to let her emotions out.

"Are you okay, Kitsune?" Keitaro asked, noticed her eyes slight puffy.

"I'm okay, Keitaro. I just need a nightcap before I go to sleep." '_Forget the cup, I could finish the bottle.' _She walked off, hoping that Keitaro just ignored her problems.

'_Is she really okay?' _ He wondered but wasn't aware of the two small slightly damp stain on a pillow.

The next morning, Keitaro did morning chores of cleaning the hot-springs with no problem. Thankfully for him, both Motoko and Naru barely acknowledged his existence in the dorm. If one of them saw him coming, she would go retreat to another direction. He did caught Naru's eye but she just glared at him and walked off. He shook his head. '_I really wish she just open her eyes and see what she's doing to herself.' _

Shinobu ran toward the only male tenant while he was in kitchen. "What time you got home last night, Sempai? I didn't see you come in."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry. I had to see a friend." Keitaro replied.

"Are you going to have dinner with us tonight?" Shinobu asked with hopeful voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I already made plans with m.. Azumi." Keitaro stopped himself. '_I have to tell her soon or later but not today…..' _ "Shinobu, how about I help you make dinner tomorrow?"

"Thank you, Sempai. If it's no trouble, can you go groceries shopping with me?" The young chef blushed.

"Of course, let me know what time to go." He looked at his wristwatch. "Speaking of which, I have to call him. Would you let the others know that I'm out?"

"Yes, Keitaro-sempai."

Before Keitaro could walked to the phone, he heard the doorbell ring. He answer the door. Azumi was front of it and holding out something-like flower to him.

"Colored pencil with an origami flower on it?" Keitaro accepted the floral pencil and received a kiss on his cheek.

"I was trying to be romantic. Normally, I'm the one who get the flowers."

"It's cute and I liked it." Keitaro kissed him. "Thank you but what are you doing here so early?"

"I finished my work half hour ago and mostly importantly, I miss you so I was wondering if I can take you out to the movie or something before our dinner date." Azumi smiled as he held out his hand to Keitaro. "I don't know what's playing now but I would love to watch it with you."

"Okay, let's go." Keitaro grabbed his hand and allow himself to be pull away from the dorm.

A/N: wow... I didn't expect to write a sequel for that fic... Just wow... Hope you enjoy reading this fic. ^_^


End file.
